


My Home Lies Within You

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: For many years, Shiro waited for Keith's return. The elders scorned him for his belief in the Altean Champion, but Shiro held onto that small hope of his. Even as the days passed and the land was tormented by Calamity Zarkon's monsters, Shiro waited.A century passed and finally, Keith returned home.





	1. so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild AU written for the Sheith Big Bang. The art in this fic was created by [Ash!](http://indecisivegaymer.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you, Ash, for your help and patience throughout this long process and even helping me beta the fic! Without you, I would have gotten stuck multiple times and I'm so grateful you chose my fic out of all the others!! Truly blessed.  
> Also, thank you, Sam, for your help betaing this as well!

Long ago, Zarkon was once King of the Gerudo, the race that lived and thrived in the desert to the south-west. Eventually, through his greed, Zarkon and his forces moved east creating war and destruction. He wished to conquer all races under the Gerudo, believing them to be superior. In retaliation, the ancient Sheikah tribe used their genius inventions to fight back, eventually slaying Zarkon and all the men who stayed by his side.

From then on, the birth of Gerudo men was a rare occurrence and Gerudo Town created a strict women-only rule. However, Zarkon did not fall completely. Through his rage, betrayal, and maliciousness, he returned with vengeance. Now known as Calamity Zarkon, his body transformed into that of a horrifying beast; a lion with no pride. A monster with only a thirst for blood and destruction.

A hundred years ago, having unearthed the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, King Alfor of the King of Altea heeded the prophecy. They prepared for Zarkon’s attack, relying on Princess Allura, Keith, and the four Champions to defeat Zarkon once and for all.

Yet, when Zarkon finally attacked, none of them were ready and the Beasts turned on their Champions. Those in the castle died instantly as the Guardians found a new master. They were ruined.

Although everyone fell, Keith and the princess fought bravely, but ultimately Keith fell too. Everyone thought that Princess Allura died that day too. Instead, Keith revealed that she was still in the castle, keeping the calamity contained.

But not for long.

Soon Zarkon would unleash havoc on the world. The last Champion was their last line of defense. Keith would need to travel across the land to free the remaining Divine Beasts, retrieve his forgotten memories, and save Princess Allura from Calamity Zarkon. Except there was one change to the plan: Shiro decided it was his duty to stay by Keith's side whenever he can.

"Keith, you…" Shiro started suddenly.

They were in the middle of their journey, having traveled from Zora's Domain to Kakariko Village. The Zora Prince stood out among the Sheikah clan as he towered above them all, he was taller than most Zora as well. The Zora Prince and the fated Champion were in the middle of catching fleeing Cuccos (a blue, red, and white bird that clucks and is mostly used for egg production) when Shiro began to talk.

Keith threw a Cucco into the pen and watched it gently fly down. He glanced at Shiro with a slight grin as he pointed to the quirky bird.

Shiro's own grin widened. "Have I mentioned how incredible you are? And how grateful I am?"

Keith nodded and counted all the times on his fingers until all of them were accounted for. Shiro watched with amusement until his eyes began to wander.

Keith's long pointy ears were expected from his kind, but his purple Altean marks stood out against his slightly pale skin. However, the marks matched his black hair wonderfully and reflected his deep amethyst colored eyes that shone brightly. Shiro could stare into Keith's eyes for all eternity.

"Prince Shirogane?" Keith asked, his voice barely a whisper. He hardly spoke, but when he did it was music to Shiro's ears. Those beautiful eyes focused on him and Shiro could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"T-That many, huh? And please, Keith, just call me Shiro." Shiro chuckled nervously as he turned around. He immediately found a Cucco sitting on top of the house. He perked up. "Found the last one, Keith!"

Two months ago, Divine Beast Vah Ruta's trunk poured rain all over Zora's Domain, threatening to overfill the dam and flood the other lands, drowning them all. It dampened the mood of his people and turned the beautiful scenery grey; Shiro needed to take action immediately.

Ever since the strange towers erected from the ground, Ruta spewed water, creating terrible storm clouds above the Domain. The shock arrows would damage Vah Ruta's impeccable defense, thus stopping Ruta from its rampage.

As an aquatic species, the Zora were particularly sensitive and vulnerable to the effects, and a single zap could be deadly for them. So, Shiro went on a quest to find an Altean to grab the shock arrows that a Zora could never touch. He sent out sentries who could watch for worthy people but this man was the first one to actually arrive.

He was so happy to find an Altean who could steal shock arrows from the fearsome Lynel atop Ploymus Mountain. From the moment Shiro laid eyes on Keith, he knew there was something special about the Altean male. The man's dark hair blended into the background, but the weapon in his hand glowed like a luminous stone at night; a bright blue that could be seen from a vast distance.

However, when the other said his name was Keith, Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He ignored the way his palms grew sweaty and his knees buckled. There was no way he was _that_ Keith, right? He had laughed and shrugged it off as he led Keith into Zora's Domain to meet his father, the King.

During the swim up the river, Shiro couldn't stop comparing their likeness. Keith's hair was in the same disheveled style as the Altean Keith he had met long ago. Especially the two strands of hair that stuck out like a new sprout. His cheek marks were the same deep purple, and even though he hadn't seen Keith's eyes up close yet, Shiro just knew they were the same amethyst hue that haunted him at night.

When Keith met his father, King Blaytz, he felt his heart flutter and sink at the same time. He truly was _the_ same Keith...The very same appointed knight to Princess Allura of Altea.

The man who died protecting his princess a century ago.

The man who the Zora elders blamed for his brother, Ryou’s death.

A man he never thought he'd see again, but deep in his heart, Shiro hoped.

After all, Keith was his first crush...

Through their combined effort, Divine Beast Vah Ruta returned to being the peaceful giant he recalled that his brother Ryou had once controlled. Rather than just stop Ruta from its wrath, Keith changed the beast completely. The mechanical beast returned to its post on a cliff above Zora's Domain, its laser-focused on Altea Castle; it was no longer on the evil Calamity Zarkon's side.

Now they were just south-west of Zora's Domain in Kakariko Village, where the current Sheikah tribe resided. There was so much to do in Kakariko Village, and it was very different from his domain.

The villagers didn't have rough skin like a shark, nor did they have gills. In order to blend in better, Shiro shapeshifted to look more Altean. He was still taller than everyone, especially Keith, but now he had hands and feet just like everyone else. Only the Zora royal line had the ability to do so-- perhaps because compared to the other races, theirs was at a disadvantage. The ability to shapeshift toward other races must have been stronger in the royal family to continue it for later generations. The Zora’s lifespan was also longer, yet they grew complacent in their water domain and most lost the ability.

Compared to the aquatic Zora, the heat-resistant Gerudo could withstand high temperatures and low moisture, allowing them to travel practically anywhere in Altea. Most Gerudo were women so having the ability to travel was essential to continue their genetic line.

On the other hand, the rock hard Goron could also venture far. Their diet consisted of rock hard foods as they lived near Death Mountain, the active volcano in their backyard. Goron could be found in Gerudo Town as well as Zora’s Domain.

Lastly, the Rito, an aerial race of bird people kept to the western territory of Altea as they could handle the cold as well as the warm. The east was off limits as the heat would burn their feathers and the moist Zora Domain would hinder their ability to fly.

Despite each races’ limitations, all the Alteans needed to do was adorn themselves with the right outfit and armor for the situation. They could travel practically anywhere.

The smell of roasting pumpkins and meat stopped Shiro as it made his mouth water. Keith stood next to a little girl who used the cooking pot excitedly. It was all very tantalizing as the little girl, Koko, cooked up dishes her mother used to make. Ever since they got to Kakariko, Koko had been requesting different ingredients she lacked. Despite the difficulty of retrieving some ingredients, Keith brought each one as fast as he could.

"Prince, try this." Keith pushed a plate of a roasted pumpkin with meat stuffed inside to the Zora.

Shiro took one bite and moaned. Koko grinned at both of them as they devoured it in three bites. "You're amazing, Koko!"

Koko jumped for joy, her arms spread wide. The cooking pot was almost two times her size, but she was determined. "My mommy's recipes are the best! Thank you for helping Koko!"

First, Keith had given her a swift carrot he had already bought from the High Spirits Produce general store found in Kakariko when they first arrived. It's a carrot grown in the village and can only be found there as well as from Beedle, a traveling merchant. Koko used her mother's "Hasty Veggie Cream Soup" recipe which uses rock salt, a swift carrot, and fresh milk. She was kind enough to give some to Shiro as well; it was absolutely delicious and creamy.

The next day, she requested goat butter. Although Keith didn't have any, the High Spirits Produce general store did. Koko was so delighted that she squealed; a deafening squeal that made them cover their ears. She immediately took the butter and slathered it all over the apples before sizzling them in the cooking pot. She dubbed it: "Hot Buttered Apples".

Shiro couldn't help but grin as Keith's mouth dropped and some drool escaped the corners of his lips. Even he knew how much Keith loved apples. It brought him so much joy to see him try the dish for the first time! Keith decided it was one of his favorite treats and Shiro made sure to remember that fact.

Of course, he couldn't forget it after Keith bought out all of the goat butter and proceeded to have it for dessert for the next seven days.

For the third dish, Keith brought raw meat. It wasn't difficult since they always had some of them. Keith figured out how to use ice arrows to freeze the meat, thawing it when he needed to use it. The ancient Sheikah clan's technology was so advanced that Keith's backpack had unlimited storage that kept things at the same temperature it started as-- so long as Keith had his Sheikah Slate on him. It also held all of his weapons and clothes.

Although it had infinite storage, Shiro preferred keeping a pack on him as well. There was something about having things of his own. Plus, if they kept their stuff together it would ruin any surprises.

Koko revealed that the meat was for her mother's "Tough Meat-Stuff Pumpkins". The savory pumpkin dish fortified their bodies and made them feel stronger and more confident! After they finished eating, the three of them had enough energy to play with Koko’s younger sister Cottla until the sun set over the horizon.

"Tomorrow, Koko wants to make ‘Energized Honeyed Apple' but Koko don't have honey," Koko said, her voice turning sad, "...Can you get honey for Koko? Koko will work hard to make it taste good!"

Without pausing, Keith nodded with a slight uplift of his lips and Shiro's heart fluttered.

The two of them walked away, waving to the child who excitedly munched on the rest of her pumpkin, making sure to save one for her dad after guard duty. When they were finally out of earshot, Shiro faced Keith with a slight frown. "I'm afraid that courser bee honey is found mostly in larger forest areas. It's considered a delicacy in Zora's Domain since most Zora do not travel."

Keith glanced back at Koko who excitedly watched the cooking pot as she experimented with the apples and other ingredients. "Let's go to the inn."

Shiro nodded. The cooking pot was right across from Shuteye Inn. He followed behind Keith and they sat down on the beds they have been using since they got there. "I have no idea where the courser bee honey is, Keith."

Keith pulled out his Sheikah Slate, opening up the map. He sat beside Shiro, leaning toward him so they could both read the map.

As Keith mulled over a possible location, Shiro tried to ignore how Keith's shoulder was the perfect height for him to rest his chin on…

"Here," Keith announced. He pointed to the tree-filled areas at Altea Field. Then he pointed to the area around Hateno Village. "There are a couple of trees…"

"Hmmm," Shiro hummed. "I've never been to Hateno Village before, but Altea Field would have more hives…"

"Let's ride out tomorrow?" Keith asked, his forehead puckered.

Shiro nodded vigorously as Keith ambled away. Rather than go immediately, the two could just return to Koko when they find honey throughout their journey. Yet Shiro didn't dare to mention that. Keith would never want to make her wait that long. "You're sweet, Keith."

Keith's eyes lifted and his eyebrows furrowed in question, still standing. "A first."

Shiro tilted his head, but Keith just shook his as he went up to the innkeeper without another word and gave a small bag full of rupees to pay for their beds.

The sky darkened as they watched Koko's father finish his dinner, following his daughters home. After sharpening his blades and eating his hot buttered apple, Keith was sound asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yet Shiro was wide awake.

He decided to go outside, his backpack strapped to his back in case he needed a weapon or found something interesting.

Fireflies filled the air, their lights blinking in midair like stars in the sky. Kakariko was filled with plum trees, their floral fragrance carried by the breeze. Lady Colleen's home stood in front of roaring waterfalls, that they both enjoyed jumped down from. Shiro laughed as he remembered Miss Romelle and her obvious crush on Keith who remained as oblivious as always.

The village was slowing down, most of the villagers already fast asleep. Yet Shiro noticed how one house's lantern was still on. He decided to visit the home and found a lady they met before named Lasli. "Sorry for intruding," Shiro started when the woman stood up.

"Prince Shiro, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your light was on so I just wanted to stop by and say hello," he said. After a while, he noticed how the woman looked sad. "Is something wrong?"

"No…Well," the woman started. She held a jar in her hands with tiny holes poked through on the top. "I haven't been able to see the sunset fireflies lately and I miss them terribly."

"Oh," said Shiro. "Hold on."

Gently, Shiro took the jar from Lasli and rushed outside. He scanned the area for the fireflies and once he found them, he squatted toward the ground and sneaked closer. He was able to capture five of the fireflies. He was careful not to shake the little critters when he returned, just in the nick of time too as Lasli was about to turn her lantern off to sleep. Without thinking, Shiro released the fireflies inside her house and watched as the twinkling lights filled his vision.

"Oh!" She gasped. "They're so beautiful."

Shiro smiled at her, her face illuminated slightly, a huge smile on her lips. "Let me know if you ever wish to capture more," he said before seeing himself out.

"Wait--," Lasli said. She stopped Shiro as she pushed a small bag towards him. "Thank you for the trouble."

Shiro looked down at the bag and then smiled at her. "No, thank you."

With fireflies on his mind, Shiro followed up the path to the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine which glowed brilliantly since Keith completed the trial inside long before he visited. East of the shrine was a small forest. On the path was a glowing animal that was too busy eating a carrot to see him. He stayed low to the ground upon instinct and watched the mysterious animal closely. Since it was still dark, the animal stood out amongst the grass. Its face resembled an owl's but the body was more like a rabbit. He wanted a closer look, but the moment he took a step, the animal's ears perked up and it fled.

Shiro collapsed to the ground. How does Keith squat so much? His thighs were on fire.

Rather than sit there and pout, Shiro patted himself off and stood up again. The moon was beginning to lower in the sky and Shiro still had so much to explore. He continued into the forest and was surprised to find blue nightshade flowers. It was said that consuming the flowers in a recipe granted stealth, but Shiro never really tried it before. He followed the path of nightshade and stopped, his eyes the size of mushrooms.

"By the Goddess Fala," Shiro whispered.

Before him was a large pink flower that spread open, a pond in its center. Golden bird statues were perched on either side and as he walked closer, an alluring melody played. The water seemed to bubble and golden sparkles rose from the flowers and disappeared in the air. It was breathtaking. Is this the Great Fairy Fountain of legend?

Legend said that if one donates rupees they would be bestowed a gift. Sadly as Shiro now stood in front of the pool, nothing happened. The water called to him, though, and he couldn't stop himself from stepping inside.

It was warm, not too cold and not too hot; just right. Although it wasn't a wide pond, Shiro's feet did not reach the bottom. As he gazed down into the water, he felt as though it was infinite. He didn't really want to find out, even Zora had their limits.

Shiro stepped out of the fountain with ease and decided to search some more, easily spotting more flowers beside a tree. There was also thick carrots he didn't recognize, ones a lot thicker than the swift carrots grown in Kakariko. He dug them out of the earth and placed everything into his pack. That was when it caught his eye.

Three glowing flowers rested at the bottom of a tree. Flowers he heard of only in legend as their kind was thought to be extinct. "Silent Princess," he whispered as he carefully took one out of the ground. The flower was blue and white and it didn't only glow-- it sparkled too. It was ethereal as it glimmered almost unnoticed behind the Great Fairy Fountain.

Most ingredients that glowed at night were rumored for stealth qualities, but that didn't include the silent princess. It was a rare specimen and Shiro grinned to himself. He glanced around.

Grabbing all three wouldn't hurt, right?

He couldn't wait to show them to Keith.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my BOTW fic!! I enjoyed writing this story since I love the game!


	2. short detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro travel from the Dueling Peaks and are easily sidetracked.

Sadly as days passed and the two began their journey towards Altea Castle, he could never find the right time to reveal the flowers. Since they only glowed at night, Shiro didn't want to waste the first reveal when the flower wasn't at its peak beauty.

They spent their first night at the Duelling Peaks Stable just south of Kakariko Village. Just like most places, it was Shiro's first time there and he was in awe of the Guardian corpses he could see in the distance towards Hateno Village. That was when Shiro found his first horse; a red single colored one with a wild attitude. He jokingly told Keith he should name it after him, but the other disagreed with the similarity.

They decided to spend the night and Shiro found a book full of rumors to read. He waited and spoke to the other guests as Keith received a quest to find a bandit's treasure and a challenge to tame a horse. Keith did both before the sunset, immediately falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Shiro woke up bright and early. He spoke to Beedle who had arrows and a few bugs to sell. He immediately started to brew elixirs for Keith to use on their journey and wiped down the cooking pot to make Keith an omelet.

"Mhmm," Keith said as the two sat near the cooking pot, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

"Is it to your liking?" Shiro asked, slightly nervous as he took a bite of his own omelet. He was notorious for being a bad chef, but ever since he met Keith again, he's been doing his best to improve.

Keith nodded, nearly inhaling the eggs on his plate. "You've improved."

Shiro coughed, nearly choking. It took him a few coughs and a sip from his water pouch before he calmed down. Keith leaned over him, patting his back to help him stabilize. "Thank you, but I'm not as good as you," he finally said.

Keith shook his head and finished the last of his breakfast before standing. He stretched his arms over his head and pointed toward the dueling peaks. "Let's go when you're ready."

Before Shiro could say anything, Keith headed back inside the stable. After he finished his last bite, he walked inside to find Keith studying the rumored book as well. He didn't speak to the other patrons and once he noticed his presence, he smiled slightly.

Without a word, Keith tilted his head toward the front desk and Shiro nodded. They retrieved their horses, Keith's a single Black color with a white mane and a white spot on its chin while Shiro's was a muted red horse with a longer mane and a wild attitude. Shiro was really close to naming his horse Keith but chose Red instead.

Keith easily climbed onto his horse, ironically called ‘White’ because of the white spot, and grabbed the reins, soothing his horse. Shiro petted Red, stroking her neck as he fed her an apple and placed another on the ground. He loved how the horses would eagerly reach down to chomp it all up in one go. He fed a couple to White as well before finally getting on top of Red. "Let's go?" He asked as Keith nodded, kicking his feet to spur White into action and Shiro followed suit.

They rode down the main path, crossing the Big Twin Bridge to get onto the left side of dueling peaks, avoiding the people sized lizard monsters who swam in the Squabble River. One spotted them, spitting out water in a strong burst that was so intense it made them wince.

Keith spurred his horse again and the two rode faster than before to avoid the Lizalfos as they jumped out of the water to attack. They rode on, passing the Dueling Peaks Tower and a tree base full of Bokoblins ready with weapons. They didn't stop until they reached a patch of woods where smoke rose into the sky.

Sitting between the mountainside and a boulder, a merchant sat against a fallen tree trunk with a fire before him. An unlit cooking pop stood before the fire. On the left of the fire was a rock with a little tent. Ahead of them was a small pond with a pillar standing in the center. It was a cozy little spot surrounded by ingredients and most importantly was free of monsters.

Shiro was the first to get down from his horse, tying Red to the tent so that she couldn't run away. "Hello." He smiled at the merchant.

"Hello," the man said. "It's rare to see travelers here, especially a Zora. My name is Giro."

"Hello, Giro," Shiro replied. He watched as Keith tied up White next to Red. "I'm Shiro and this man is Keith."

"It's nice to meet you two," Giro said. "If you wish, I have things to sell or I can buy from you."

Keith stood before Giro, a bag of rupees already in his hand.

"Alrighty, I'm proud of my wares. All of 'em. Please, take a look!" Giro started to retrieve items from his knapsack: two round black mushrooms with a rich scent, three thin carrots, three green mushrooms, and five pink salts.

Shiro perked up at the sight of the ingredients, but he gasped when he looked at the round black mushrooms. "Those are rare hearty truffles! They don't grow in Zora's Domain."

Keith ran a hand over his chin and then pointed to the truffles.

"Those are twenty-four rupees a piece," Giro said with a glint in his eyes. "They are quite rare, but I promise you the price is reasonable."

Shiro grimaced at the price. "Oh no, I'm sure we can find those on our journey, Keith."

Keith shook his head and handed over different colored rupees that equaled forty-eight.

In exchange, Keith sold nine pieces of amber for two hundred and seventy rupees and three pieces of opal for one hundred and eighty rupees. Shiro was surprised to see Keith pull them all out of his small backpack. Really, he should be used it by now.

"See ya next time," Giro said as Keith walked towards the cooking pot with both truffles in his hands.

Keith sat down with the truffles, his back towards Giro, and then took his Sheikah Slate off of his belt. He turned it on and used his finger to swipe, looking for something.

Shiro slowly sat down beside him on his knees and leaned his head over as much as he could. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Rather than answer, Keith retrieved altean herbs, fresh milk, and rock salt from his pack and placed it all into the cooking pot along with the hearty truffle. He hummed as he placed the mushrooms and herbs into the pot first before grating rock salt onto them. He followed with the fresh milk, stirring the ingredients until he was satisfied. Keith retrieved bowls and spoons from his pack as well and scooped some into a bowl for Shiro and smiled triumphantly.

Shiro gazed down at the bowl. The ingredients had melded together perfectly into a hearty cream of mushroom soup. The mushrooms floated around in big chunks. He could barely contain his excitement as he took a spoonful and blew slowly on the hot soup. It was delicious and creamy. "This is amazing, Keith. I didn't know you could make something like this."

Keith sat on the log as the sun began to fall in the sky. He patted the spot next to him with his free hand, signaling for Shiro to sit beside him. The two ate in silence and it took Shiro a couple of minutes to remember they weren't alone. He retrieved another bowl and spoon for Giro to have some too. After all, the meal wouldn't be possible if not for the hearty truffles.

When Keith finished, he gave a few apples to the horses and brought them to the pond to re-hydrate.

For a few minutes, Keith was completely silent as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Keith?" Shiro asked.

Keith glanced at him and his face relaxed. "Sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

Keith looked back, his eyes focused on the pillar. "It's familiar."

Shiro looked where Keith's eyes were focused on. He watched as Keith pulled out his Sheikah Slate to the album of saved pictures from Princess Allura. Shiro looked at the pictures and frowned as he tried to think of where they could be. The album had twelve pictures and some were more familiar than others. He pointed to one in the center. "There," he said. "I think I recognize that bridge and that mountain. Can you pull up the map?"

Sadly, most of the map was blank since Keith still had a few towers to conquer, but Shiro knew it couldn't be the Proxim Bridge just ahead of them.

Immediately, Keith walked over to Giro who now rested closer to the tent. "Recognize anything?" He asked, straight to the point.

Giro furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the ancient Sheikah screen. "Ah, that's the Bridge of Altea. It's on the other side of these hills. It's a bit difficult to ride ya horse along the Hills of Baumer, though. It might be better for ya to go on foot."

Keith nodded in thanks as he reached for White's reins, completely ignoring the merchant's advice. He waited for Shiro to get onto Red before heading down the path that would lead them to Altea Castle. Instead of going straight, they made a left turn and went through a huge fallen tree that was hollow inside.

 

* * *

 


	3. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro accompanies Keith to retrieve his memories, but the two get into a tricky situation.

"Watch out!" Keith yelled as a boulder tumbled toward them out of nowhere, somehow both making it through the top of the trunk in one piece. They were at the peak of the hill and could see the lake below. There were a lot of red Bokoblins in the water, surrounding the ruins of an old village that must have fallen under Calamity Zarkon's attack.

"That's horrible," Shiro whispered. Perhaps a hundred years ago, the village thrived. Now, it was overrun and underwater.

For a moment, the pain seemed to flash across Keith's eyes. With a poof, it disappeared and they became guarded once again. He pointed to a place in the distance. "There's the bridge, Prince Shiro."

Across from them, the bridge stood, but it was still too far to make out clearly. They rode their horses over the Hills of Baumer in a single file line; it was far too high and rocky for them to ride side by side. Whenever they reached too close to the edge, their horses neighed loudly, kicking their hooves forward. The hills were topped with trees, but a tree in the distance stood out from the rest. It grew to the side, ivy covering the trunk and branches. A rock sat at the bottom, but the inside was hollow and carved like a cave. Two small statues stood and Shiro swore he could hear a giggle as Keith touched one of the statues.

"Keith?" Shiro asked. A small smile was brought to Keith's face as his eyes closed, lost in thought. Shiro frowned, wanting to reach out to him, but he steeled himself to not overstep his boundaries.

Finally, Keith opened his eyes again. Rain pelted the top of the rock now, storm clouds swarming up in the sky. In the distance, sparks lit up the darkness. They got there just in time, sheltered from the rain.

As Shiro stayed under the rock, Keith tied up White and Red to the tree, huddling them underneath as much as possible. His eyes scanned the surrounding area and as night fell, a dragon colored the same green as lightning bolts shot out of Lake Altea.

"Is that...?" Shiro trailed off. It was rumored that dragons remained on this earth. Sometimes at night, Shiro could see a dragon akin to ice and water fly down from Mount Lanaryu behind Zora's Domain, but he was never brave enough to find the truth.

Keith smiled at Shiro and took out his Sheikah Slate. He held it up towards the dragon and pushed something on the tablet. He smiled and looked at Shiro. On the screen, it showed an up-close image of the dragon with the name ‘"Farosh’" on it.

"Wonderful," Shiro said. He didn't know that the Slate could capture things and save them. "So his name is Farosh."

"Yes," Keith said. He swiped a finger along the screen again and again until he found what he was looking for. He showed it to Shiro with a smile. "This one is Naydra, the blue dragon."

Shiro took it and gasped. It was the same dragon he remembered. "You've ventured to Mount Lanaryu?"

For the first time, Shiro saw Keith's cheeks redden. He rubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "A lady in Hateno gave me a quest and I followed it. It led me to a hidden shrine on Mount Lanaryu and I decided to go higher..."

Shiro gaped at him. "That's amazing, Keith."

"No, it's not, it was idiotic," Keith retorted, "I wasn't ready and almost died."

"Well," Shiro said after a while. "I'm glad you didn't. You're still brave, though, Keith."

Keith shook his head. "I'm not brave, I'm a coward."

"You are brave, Keith. You are the chosen one. "

"Prince, you don't know me like you think you do," Keith said. His voice was harsh and his hands balled into fists as he looked away. "I...do not even know who I am."

He stopped at that. Keith was right, he didn't know him deeply yet. He only knew the rebellious royal knight from his childhood, the one who got sent to Zora's Domain as a punishment. He only knew the Keith that became friends with his brother Ryou, the first Zora prince. He didn't know Keith at all. "You are right, but I came here with you so I could get to know you, Keith. I came with you to help you remember who you are. And nothing you say can stop me."

"Shiro..." Keith's eyes faced the ground. After a long moment of silence, he lifted his gaze up. "I remember this place now."

Shiro gazed at Keith, feeling his heart squeeze and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"I came here once with Princess Allura. She asked me what I'd do if my path was different from the one expected of me," Keith said. He looked at the Sheikah Slate which he still carried. "I didn't answer her."

Shiro watched as Keith stood up, reaching for his backpack and pulling out the Lightscale Trident that belonged to his brother Ryou. His father had gifted it to Keith as he knew about his brother's feelings for the Altean. A wave of different emotions washed over him and threatened to drown him.

"It's ironic now that I don't remember anything. She was struggling and I couldn't help her." Keith thrust the trident at thin air. It glimmered as the jewels reflected the sun rays that began to peek out of the clouds above. "I am more lost than ever."

"Keith." Shiro stood and walked to him. He touched Keith's shoulder gently and held the trident as Keith's grip loosened. He took a step back, rotating the trident in the air and catching it to do the same behind his back. The trident blurred as he danced with it, effortlessly avoiding its sharp tip. He finished by throwing it in the air and catching it without looking. Shiro opened his eyes to Keith's mouth gaping open. "Princess Allura believes in you and I do too."

Keith looked at Shiro, his eyes conveying an emotion that Shiro couldn't comprehend. He finally stretched his arms over his head and slapped his cheeks with both hands. "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro couldn't help but laugh as Keith's pale cheeks reddened because of a different reason now. "That's the first time you have called me just that," he said.

"Really?" Keith asked. In just one evening Keith spoke more than he ever did in Shiro's presence a hundred years ago. He grabbed a bundle of wood and a piece of flint, sparking a fire. "I didn't notice."

Above them, the sky cleared and the moon appeared. They stayed there, together, until morning.

From the Hills of Baumer, the two of them rode their horses back the way they came. It was the only route they were sure was free of monsters. The grass was still wet from the rain as it squished under the horses' hooves.

The two of them crossed Proxim Bridge and found Moblins in the ruins near the forest of time.

"Keith, is that...?" He pointed to a yellow misshapen ball hanging from a tree branch in the forest. He got off of Red and steadied her.

"Yes," Keith replied. He pointed to a spot for Shiro to stand at while he moved toward the hive, putting distance between them. Shiro took White's reins as well and stood with both of them beside him.

From afar, Keith drew his arrow across his bow and released. The arrow hit the course beehive straight on, causing it to fall. A swarm of bees flew out of the hive, heading straight for Keith.

He was ready.

Keith stood, his knees bent slightly, with a knight's broadsword in his right hand. Just as the bees got close, he swung the sword with ease. But the bees weren't done yet. They regrouped and swarmed at him again, this time with the intent to kill.

However, Keith wasn't one to back down.

He struck the bees where it hurt, sad to see them fall, but it needed to happen.

"Keith, that was amazing," Shiro said as Keith picked up the hive and started to gather the honey from it into a glass jar. Shiro smiled. "Can I try some?"

"Sure," Keith said. He swiped some of the remaining honey in the hive on his finger and offered it to him. When Shiro hesitated, Keith frowned slightly. "What's wrong? It's sweet."

"I-I'm sure it is," Shiro said. He stared at Keith's finger dripping with honey. He had utensils in his backpack and he was sure Keith had some as well. Yet, as the liquid gold dripped off Keith's finger, Shiro felt his mouth turn dry. The honey would be perfect to quench his thirst and since Keith himself was offering... It's not weird, right?

Shiro tentatively grabbed Keith's hand and bent down to lick the honey off of his pointer finger. The taste was indescribable. Sweet, for sure. Slightly tangy as well, but that might have been from Keith instead. He held on a few seconds more, reluctant to let go.

Keith beamed at him before digging back into the hive with the same finger and licking off the honey as Shiro watched, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Good, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Shiro stuttered. His face lit up.

"Heh," the Champion laughed digging for more.

By Goddess Fala, he's cruel. "Should we continue searching for more?" He asked as a distraction.

"Nah." He shook his head. "We should continue toward the castle."

Shiro's eyes snapped toward the castle. They were closer now and the menacing aura could be felt even from there. "Are you sure?"

"There's a picture from Princess Allura nearby," Keith said and that was enough of an answer for Shiro to understand.

The picture Keith spoke of showed a lake with the dueling peaks shown in the background. It had to be somewhere nearby. So, the two continued north and were immediately stopped once they reached the Gatepost Town Ruins where two people fought common Bokoblins.

Shiro didn't even have time to jump onto Red as Keith jumped into the fray head-on. The Bokoblins didn't have a chance.

Keith sheathed his knight's broadsword and waved at Shiro when he deemed it was safe. He then whistled for White and he trotted happily to him and got on.

Shiro rolled his eyes and approached the two traveling Alteans, realizing they were a young man and woman. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The woman's face immediately reddened as Shiro approached. Her gaze dipped as she noticed the Zora royal necklace that surrounded most of his neck. It ended in a ‘V' shape, giving way to a white ruffled fabric that must have looked unusual in those parts. She licked her lips as she looked up at Shiro with a sly smirk. "Oh my, thank you so much for saving me."

Shiro looked at Keith and then the woman. "I wasn't the one who--"

She laughed. "Funny, my name is Mina and that idiot-- is my brother Mils."

Mils, the brother, was already inside the ruins, gazing at a bunch of broken urns and pottery on the ground. He waved to them but jumped when his sister faced him.

"Well, hello, but I really wasn't the one who helped you," Shiro said, "The one you should thank is my friend, Keith."

Keith looked at the two of them, sitting atop White with a yawn escaping his lips. He cocked his head toward the castle.

"In a bit," Shiro assured him.

"I would like to thank you for saving us, Mr. …?" She started, taking out a vial of green liquid from a pocket.

"Shirogane," he answered. "And really, if you wish to thank us then please, give it to Keith since he is the one who saved you."

Mina practically stomped toward Keith and begrudgingly handed him the vial. She leaned in close to him and pointed her finger at him.  "Hmph. I'll get ‘em next time for sure!"

Shiro immediately walked over to Mils and he immediately cut him off.

"I want to be clear-- whatever treasure is to be had here belongs to us. So don't go poking around," Mils warned. "Not that anyone in their right mind would be poking around here for treasure, to begin with."

Shiro gazed at the ruins around them. The buildings were decayed; if one could call them buildings. It didn't seem as though there would be much there, to begin with.

"But if my sister says this is where we search, then this is where we search. Even if I wish we could just go home…" Mils continued.

"Hey! We're not here for a chin wag! Hurry up and find some treasure!" Mina shouted again. She now leaned against a wall, facing her brother. "O-Oh, but if Mr. Shirogane would like to talk to me more, then by all means."

Shiro smiled at her and waved.

"Ugh… Family…" Mils groaned.

"Shiro," Keith said with a grunt. Shiro didn't waste any time returning to his side.

Shiro grabbed onto Red's reins and the two were off. It wasn't far until they reached the edge of a lake. "Do you know the name of this lake, Keith?"

Keith looked at his Sheikah Slate. "Lake Kolomo."

Shiro nodded. How did he have the map of this area, to begin with?

In the water, fish jumped into the air and flopped back down. The forest was full of birch trees, their white trunks completely different from the oak trees in the Forest of Time. Deer bent down to nibble on the grass, running once the two came too close. It was quite a serene area free of monsters.

Keith's stomach audibly growled and Shiro laughed. "Let's take a break?" Shiro asked.

Keith nodded and led White towards a small rock that was perfect for the two to sit on as they ate. He hopped off and retrieved a bunch of apples from his pack, handing one to Shiro and two for the horses.

Shiro took the apple gratefully and sat down on the rock, patting the spot beside him. He watched as Keith sat, his side now pressed against his, but the Champion didn't seem to mind. Shiro took a large bite of the apple, the crunch echoing in his ears. How embarrassing.

Keith sat, seemingly unaware of Shiro's inner turmoil as he happily munched on his favorite snack. He lifted his gaze toward the view before them, his eyes falling on the dueling peaks they had come from, now far away. His eyes widened and Shiro could see the gears turning in his head. "This is the spot," he said finally.

Shiro tilted his head to the side, his gaze now focused on the dueling peaks as well. He had never ventured this close to the castle before, but he had traveled to Wetland Stable before Keith's arrival. His adventure had started long before he was even in the picture. Shiro felt his chest tighten. "...What do you remember?"

"I remember...Princess Allura planning," he said. "She wished to check on Gyrgan's progress, but I don't know who that is."

Shiro nodded, leaning towards Keith a bit more, but not daring to look his way.

Keith continued: "She seemed irritated, more than before. She asked me about a sword, but I don't have it anymore."

"The sword..." Shiro trailed off. "Ah, she must mean the Master Sword."

"The what?" Keith asked with the apple's core in his hand.

Shiro laughed, he was only halfway through with his. Then, his eyes grew heavy and his throat squeezed. "The sword that seals the darkness; the legendary sword...You had it when you came back to Zora's Domain after being chosen as the Princess' knight."

Keith grimaced.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's back, gripping his right shoulder and squeezed it tight. "You'll remember everything, Keith. It'll just take time."

"I don't have time, Shiro!" Keith retorted. His hands gripped his knees, the fabric wrinkling in his fists.

A moment passed and then another.

_‘How can I comfort him? I don't know if I can.’_

"Then let's be on our way," said Shiro. "We don't have time to waste."

Before Keith could say anything, Shiro was already on top of Red, leading her north straight for the castle.

"Shiro, wait!" Keith shouted from behind him, but Shiro was already a few yards ahead.

He smiled to himself as he rushed toward the castle, entering Central Altea. His father had spoken about how it was once a place full of economic growth, the heart of it all. People used to come in and out of Central Altea daily, but now as Shiro looked around, it was full of vacant fields, small groups of trees, and ruins. He looked back at Keith who was spurring White to sprint, but it would take him a while to catch up.

Keith's lips moved as he spoke, but he couldn't hear a word. Shiro slowed down just as Keith's face transformed into one of utter horror.

Shiro looked down, a red circle appeared on his chest…

And a blue beam shot toward him.

He jerked his hand, tugging Red left, avoiding the laser beam that decimated a patch of grass, smoke sizzling from the burnt ground. A large mechanical beast scrambled toward them, its legs clutching the earth as it walked, its body radiating a menacing red light akin to the aura swarming around Altea Castle. It was a Guardian, but not once had Shiro seen one that wasn't old and broken. Red pushed her front legs forward in an effort to scare the beast off, but it didn't stop. It targeted again, but this time straight for Shiro's heart.

"No!" Keith shouted.

He was too late as both Shiro and Red fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 


	4. never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is too much to bear, but Keith is still there.

It happened so fast.

The smell was indescribable; burning flesh and smoke surrounded him. His vision was clouded and his ears were ringing. The ground beneath him felt hot and it shook as the Guardian stalked toward him.

"…Keith?" Shiro tried to call his name. His right forearm was on fire; a searing pain as if he was being burned alive. "Keith," he groaned again as he tried to push off of the grass, but he couldn't move.

"Shiro, don't move!" Keith shouted, but his voice sounded distant. Shiro could barely see sparks of flame and metal as Keith severed the last leg from the Guardian, but the red light focused on Shiro again.

The sound of it readying its laser echoed in his ears, but his eyes were drawn to the side. A sob wracked through his body.

Red laid to the side, motionless.

His eyes became too heavy. It was fine to close them for a little while, right?"

"Shiro." Keith's lips were right above his ear. His head bowed as if in prayer. "Shiro, please."

His voice was so soft, so gentle. It comforted him like the waterbed back home in the domain. He could float forever, his body safe in Keith's embrace.

"Shiro," Keith whispered. "Don't do this to me."

The smell of soot was still fresh, but Shiro felt something wet against his cheek. _‘Am I crying or… is Keith? Rain…?’_

Shiro tried to keep his eyes open as Keith now cradled his head in his lap, a flameblade on the ground beside him. The smell of iron attacked his senses as the wetness dripped down the bridge of his nose and onto his lips. He tried to touch his face with his right hand, but he couldn't. His entire being froze. "Keith...where is...my hand?"

Keith's eyes looked glossy and he couldn't help but acknowledge it was the first time he ever witnessed the Altean with such an expression. Keith shook his head as he released a sob.

"I see," Shiro whispered. He felt Keith pull him closer, cradling him gently."Don't worry, Keith. I'm going to be okay. Just...let me...rest...for a little bit."

Keith shook his head at him as he tucked his arm under Shiro's knees. "I won't let you, Shiro."

"I'm just...going to close my eyes," said Shiro as his body grew weak.

For once in his life, he understood what it meant to feel cold.

Keith pushed Shiro onto White and held him there until he got up. He spurred White east toward Wetland Stable. He muttered something, but Shiro could not make out anything but his name.

Everything around him turned black, but Shiro knew he was in good hands.

For days, Shiro went in and out of consciousness. He would wake up screaming, the sound of the Guardian targeting him fresh in his mind. The sound of Red taking her last breath as her body grew cold. She took most of the attack for him and Shiro could never feel more indebted to anyone else.

Every single time he woke up, Keith never once left his side. He was always right there beside him, a chair pulled up to the stable bed. Sometimes he would try to speak to him, but his voice couldn't come out. Was this how Keith felt when he woke up after a century?

"Keith," Shiro finally said and he was there immediately, a water bag ready at his lips.

Keith shook his head, smiling slightly. "Shhh, drink."

Shiro took a sip and then another; not stopping until he drank the last drop. "Thank you. How…long have I been out?"

“A week.” He wordlessly gripped his left hand, squeezing it tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've never felt better," Shiro said. He laughed when Keith looked shocked. "I'm lying, but I don't feel as though I'm going to die, yet."

"That's good," Keith answered. For a moment, his eyes searched Shiro's face, looking for something. Shiro had to look away, his cheeks red. Keith deflated. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Shiro rested his hand on Keith's, giving him a little squeeze. "You could never lose me," he said.

“I’m…sorry about Red,” Keith said. He suddenly tore his gaze away, his hands gripping his pants. “I gave her a funeral.”

“You did?” Shiro asked as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “Where…?”

“Outside by the river so that she’s always close to you.”

The two didn't speak as they looked into each other's eyes as the minutes passed by. Shiro was too touched to form his feelings into words, but he would be forever thankful.

They spent a month at the stable to ensure Shiro was healthy enough to continue. Without his right arm, Shiro found it difficult to do anything. It was a good thing most Zora are ambidextrous; including himself, of course.

Some nights as everyone in the stable slept, Shiro would wake with pain shooting up his right arm; the nerves still trying to connect to the rest of his arm, but it had already turned to ash on the battlefield.

Other nights Shiro experienced fevers that immobilized him. His transformation became impossible as his body would return to his true Zora self, too large to fit the Altean sized bed. His hands turned to claws, his teeth returning to its knife-like sharpness. He stuck out like a broken thumb: black, bruised, and aching all over.

The only thing that kept him sane was Keith and his gentle care and attentiveness. Every day after Keith would return, he would give Shiro a memento of his adventure.

On the first night after waking up, Shiro found an Altean herb beside his bed on the side table. The next, a jar with a butterfly inside. Keith would also bring him any ores he found when excavating; it was really sweet. Just that one object would give him insight to the wild adventures Keith was having and he couldn't wait to join the fray. Keith still needed to enter the castle, but he was reluctant to put Shiro back on the front lines of war.

Now Shiro was able to transform again, but not completely like before. He could fit the bed again and was still taller than Keith, but his skin remained its original color and texture; black and rough. So rough that he was worried Keith could cut himself against his skin; he was reluctant to let him close again.

The flowing black hair he had now transformed to being white bangs with the rest of his head being a dorsal fin like his Zora counterparts. The Guardian had left a gash across the bridge of his nose, leaving a permanent scar.

Camouflage would be difficult now as he couldn't transform to resemble an Altean anymore. Still, Shiro wouldn't have it, though, as he stubbornly told Keith he wouldn't leave his side.

Thankfully, Keith found a way for both of them to be happy.

"To tell you the truth," said Keith one evening as they sat around the cooking pot outside of the stable. "I've been here before."

"Really?" Shiro asked as he rolled his eyes. He stabbed the salt grilled fish that Keith cooked along with a side of hearty vegetables.

Keith's eyebrows lifted. "You knew?"

Shiro scoffed and then winced. "You had a map already, Keith."

He nodded as he eyed Shiro's fork impaling the fish. "Well, when I was scouting the castle for Guardians, I found a shrine. I didn't have time to go inside."

"A shrine?" Shiro asked, intrigued. Most of the shrine trials were completed so far. It would be his first time witnessing Keith complete one. "Let's go!"

Keith shook his head. "I need to scout the area first."

Shiro pouted. "I've been stuck here for a month."

Immediately, Keith's eyes softened. He squeezed Shiro's knee and Shiro tried not to think about how his heart squeezed at the same time. "Two more days, I promise."

He gulped as he nodded. His tongue twisted as Keith gave him another squeeze before hesitantly letting go.

"You're gonna love it," said Keith and the two finished their dinner in peace.

The next day, Keith returned looking happier than Shiro ever saw him. His eyes were cheerful as he showed Shiro the location on the Sheikah Slate's map. He pointed to a little hill beside a river. "Here."

Unlike the other shrines on the map so far, this one didn't have a pin at all. The other shrines had a blue mark that allowed Keith to travel there through the ancient Sheikah technology. He preferred to call it magic. He looked at Keith as he scratched his nose. "When do we leave?" Shiro asked.

"Sunrise," he answered.

The rose-pink light of dawn was absolutely breathtaking as Shiro watched the sun rise up from the horizon, breaking through the darkness. He woke up early, barely able to contain his excitement. Although the stable housed him for many days, it did not become his home.

"Ready?" From beside him, Keith smiled. He carried the same backpack as the start of their adventure as well as the same clothes. The clothing set he wore was made for optimal stealth and it was his favorite outfit to use.

Shiro still wore a backpack, but it was strapped to him better now as Keith added a belt to wrap around his waist. He was shirtless as Zora wore no clothing besides pants, his royal jewelry framing his chest nicely. He nodded to Keith with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. He never felt more ready.

Before leaving the stable grounds, Shiro paid his respects to Red. He didn’t say a word as his heart ached. She was his first horse, his first animal companion. Keith waited outside of the stable waiting atop of White.

“Do you need help?” Keith asked. Shiro’s instinct told him to say no, but he nodded. Keith jumped off of White and lifted Shiro up almost effortlessly. He held onto Shiro’s hips, his butt resting on Keith’s chest as Shiro lifted his right leg first. “Comfortable?”

The blush on his cheeks was faint, but Shiro could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Y-Yes, thank you, Keith.”

Keith grinned as he hopped on. He pulled Shiro’s left arm to wrap around his oh so thin waist and was off. They rode at a moderate pace towards the castle, following the path. With Shiro behind him, there was no room for Keith to draw his bow so they would have to rely on close combat or run away.

Shiro gazed at their surroundings as White followed the path automatically. His heart was still beating quickly as he waited for an attack from another Guardian, but Keith practically went around the area they battled before, heading towards the tower found in Central Altea. They used the trees as cover and then headed north again, just like before.

In the distance, Guardians scouted around the Castle as well as drones in the air, but Keith avoided all of them expertly as he stuck to the main path. They went the long way around, but it was the closest Shiro ever got to the castle.

From close up, the castle took his breath away, suffocating him. The aura radiating off of the castle was pure evil. Calamity Zarkon with his demented lion head was a beast out of a nightmare. Everything was covered in a bubbling sludge that tainted one’s skin. Poison seeped into the walls, ground, and air. Four obelisks protruded out of the ground like a protective barrier around the castle grounds.

As Shiro gazed in horror at their enemy, a chill ran up his spine. He felt the need to vomit, but his stomach was empty. He gripped Keith’s waist tighter. “Keith…”

Keith rested his left hand on Shiro’s, leaving him warm. “We’re almost there.”

Shiro leaned against Keith more, turning his gaze away from the monstrosity they sought to destroy. Here he was clinging onto Keith while Princess Allura was all alone in their enemy’s home. He was a failure as a prince. Now he understood why Keith rejected Ryou; his heart belonged to her.

He didn’t expect that thought to hurt, but it did.

The three of them traveled from Wetlands Stable, across Rebonae Bridge and into the fields where Guardian Stalkers walked, yet the fields were empty. Keith led White west toward the Sacred Ground Ruins. At the center was a dial of sorts surrounded by water and trees. Shiro’s eyes were torn away as Keith immediately headed north toward the Altea Castle Town Ruins.

When Shiro came face to face with the castle, his heart dropped into his stomach. In Zora’s Domain, the malicious aura that surrounded the once beautiful castle was painful to see, but it wasn’t an immediate problem for his kind. Seeing it up close put everything into perspective.

On the ground was purple and red sludge that bubbled. The bubbles popped, releasing a poisonous gas into the air. It looked just like tar, yet it would surely kill him faster. Their land was controlled by evil and he was right there on its only savior’s white horse. It truly was a life or death situation. Keith was out here, saving the world.

Keith turned left and headed straight toward the Guardian Skywatchers, drones that patrolled the surrounding area. He immediately turned right, heading north again toward the left side of the castle. Ahead was a wooden bridge near the castle’s moat. They crossed it and Keith slowed down as he entered the woods. In the distance, a Guardian Stalker scouted the area, its lights still blue, its eye scanning for enemies. Keith slowed White down to a crawl as they hugged the river on their left side, using the trees as cover.

Another drone scouted the area near the river, but thankfully it never crossed over. The sky above them was clear except for a few puffy white clouds, the sun reflecting on the dazzling river. It was a bright blue that called out to him, a reminder of his home. Yet from the surface of the water, Octoroks appeared. The monsters were still in balloon form; they hadn’t spotted them yet.

Shiro quietly stepped off of White as Keith drew his bow and shot an arrow straight for the Octorok closest to them with ease, already aiming for the second.

Ahead, Shiro could see red barrels with skulls on them, showing that they were full of explosives. Nearby were a bunch of large rocks that were oddly shaped and from their travels, he knew they were small rock golems called Stone Pebblits

One by one, Keith picked up the Pebblits and threw them as far as possible, making them go upside down. The golems waved their tiny rock arms trying to upright themselves but exploded anyways. One of them noticed Shiro's presence and rushed at him. He turned his back, shielding White from the oncoming blow. Instead, Shiro opened his eyes to find Keith carrying the golem high in the air, throwing it as far as possible. They watched as that one exploded to reveal a sapphire and they immediately perked up.

Keith quickly grabbed all of the items but left the sapphire where it was dropped. He stuffed all the items into his backpack and turned back toward the water.

"Keith, you forgot one." Shiro picked up the large sapphire with his left hand, his face scrunched up in confusion. When Keith continued to walk, whistling with his hands intertwined behind his head, he realized that Keith left it for him. Shiro couldn't help but smile widely as he pushed the sapphire into his own backpack, sprinting to catch up with Keith with White in tow.

Keith pointed to the front of the hill, the river completely behind them now. "Here's the entrance."

The mountainside was covered in a maze of thorns with no opening in sight. Shiro could barely see the glowing orange light of the shrine inside. Keith's Sheikah Slate was beeping like crazy now. If it weren't for the sensor, Keith could have overlooked the shrine completely.

"Oh," Shiro said. He walked over to the bomb barrels still on the ground, easily picking one up with his single incredibly muscular arm.

Behind him, the sound of branches snapping and the smell of smoke wafted in the air. In Keith's hand was the same flameblade he used to cauterize Shiro's wound. Flames danced along the thick thorns, burning them away completely with a puff of smoke. He laughed. "That's one way to do it."

Keith turned toward him, squinting the moment he saw the bomb barrel tucked against his bicep. Without a word, Keith grabbed the bomb barrel and threw it into the rushing river.

Shiro winced. Jeez. It hit a rock instead, exploding on impact.

Keith shook the dirt off his hands as he did the same to the remaining bomb barrels.

Shiro rolled his eyes when Keith finished, a proud look on his face. Rather than wait, Shiro walked ahead of Keith as they hiked up the slight hill into the cave.

 

* * *

 


	5. from the moment we met...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's feelings overflow.

And what a cave it was.

It was an enormous cave, much bigger than it appeared on the outside. Not only did it house a large shrine in the back, but there was enough room to house White, multiple beds, and even a cooking pot. It was practically bigger than most houses in Kakariko Village. The ceiling of the cave could house his father-- well perhaps that was a stretch, but it was huge regardless.

Keith lead White toward the back near the shrine where small patches of grass sprouted from the ground. White blended into the dark cave, his white mane and spot was the only thing that gave him away.

His eyes surveyed the cave. There were more bomb barrels and a couple of wooden and metal crates. In the left corner of the cave was a bundle of wood, perfect for starting a fire. "Who left these here?" He asked.

Keith shrugged as he wordlessly threw the bomb barrels outside with vigor. "It saves me the trouble."

Immediately, Keith dropped a bundle of wood onto the ground, arranging it into a little campfire. Rather than use the bomb barrels or flint with a metallic weapon, Keith did what only Keith would do. He wielded his flameblade again, a torch this time, however. The wood instantly caught fire and burned brightly, lighting the dark cave instantly.

Before doing anything else, Shiro unrolled two cots from his backpack and placed them between the shrine and the fire. That way the ground was softer with the grass but also warmer with the fire. Keith had fun maneuvering the metallic cubes using his Magnesis rune, controlling the object with his Sheikah Slate. He was careful not to knock it into Shiro, but the crates were fair game. Keith knocked the cube into the wooden crates and he cackled as the contents were revealed.

The crates each held bundles of arrows, flint, rock salt, and his favorite of all: apples. Keith pumped his fist into the air, unable to contain his joy. They were somehow low on apples despite their many encounters with apple trees. "Shiro, look!"

A smile formed on his lips instinctively as he pulled out a smaller version of the cooking pot from his backpack. It was much lighter than the ones found across the lands as he requested Dento, the blacksmith in Zora’s Domain, to craft it ahead of time. He never had the chance to use it until now. "Do you want to cook hot buttered apples?"

Keith's joy intensified and Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

With Keith’s help, the two built the four legs that would hold the pot above the fire. It was hot, but Shiro was not going to back down because of a little flame. He sat back as he watched Keith do his magic, already having memorized the recipes that Koko had used.

Between the two of them, Keith was the much better cook, but he was a prince who never had to cook before. That gave him a pass, right? Everything he cooked turned to ash, like his arm.

One day he was going to surprise Keith with his new and improved cooking skills, but today was not the day.

Shiro watched as Keith roasted the apples on top of the pot, but not enough to stew them. He slathered the goat butter all over the surface. He could see some drool falling from the corner of Keith’s mouth and he just shook his head with a smile. He pulled out their reusable utensils and placed the finished snack onto their plates. The apples gleamed, tantalizing their taste buds with only its appearance.

Keith couldn’t wait to dig in. He had shown time and time again his ability to eat hot food right off the cooking pot with ease. Yet this time, he waited as Shiro blew on his apple, making sure it wouldn’t burn his heat-sensitive Zora tongue.

Shiro took a hesitant bite and brightened. “It’s just like Koko’s!”

Keith perked up, his smile spreading across his face as he dug into his favorite treat. Shiro just watched with his chin propped up on his left knee.

_‘By Goddess Fala, I love him.’_

“Do I have something on my face?” Keith asked. And Shiro, with his pointer finger, smudged butter on Keith's nose.

Shiro grinned. “Now you do.”

“Jeez, Shiro.” He laughed and it was music to his ears. Shiro watched Keith finish eating with a smile on his face the entire time.

Outside, the sun was still high in the sky. They reached the shrine much earlier than predicted. It was the perfect day for a swim. Shiro immediately got an idea.

“Keith! Let's have some good old fashion Zora fun!”

Keith grinned, his eyes full of mischief. He nodded before standing.

For the first time, Shiro witnessed Keith activating a shrine. It was interesting how the Sheikah Slate was the key to opening it. No one would think a small tablet could hold so much power. He was so focused on the Slate that Shiro reacted too late to Keith undressing before his eyes.

“K-Keith!” Shiro exclaimed as he shielded his eyes with his left arm.

“What?”

Shiro peeked over his arm. Keith was shirtless but he wore shorts on the bottom. The Sheikah Slate was still strapped to his hip. “Oh.”

Keith laughed. “You sound disappointed.”

_‘I am.’_

“No, just give me a warning next time.”

Keith saluted. “Yes, sir.”

Shiro’s cheeks immediately flushed. “Stop that.”

Keith stuck out his tongue before he took off-already cannonballing into the river. Shiro rolled his eyes. What a showoff.

“Shiro! It feels great!” Keith waved at him. His hair was soaked now yet was still styled. He pulled it into a small ponytail in the back, his bangs long.

The water glistened on his body like jewels. He was so bright he had to look away.

“Shiro,” Keith whined. He pushed his arms through the water, but the current was leading him downriver toward a different bridge than the one they crossed.

Shiro immediately dived in as Keith was about to be swept away. The sensation of swimming with only one arm threw him off, but only slightly. Zora swims using their entire bodies, their strength all in their legs.

He dove under Keith, urging him to wrap his arms around his neck. He wasn't as prepared for his legs to wrap around his waist, but he ignored it. Somewhat. “Be careful next time, Keith.”

_‘His thighs are so thin. I could crush him between mine.’_

The current was stronger than it looked. He was too distracted by Keith being shirtless that he completely forgot about his Zora armor. “You should change first.”

Keith grumbled as he took off the Slate from his belt and swiped his finger across the screen. With a blue aura, Keith was instantly clothed in the Zora outfit but all Shiro could see was the gloves and ornate metal on his wrists.

Shiro nearly had whiplash. “I didn't know you could do that.”

Keith squeezed tighter around Shiro’s neck before letting go. “I prefer stealth.”

For the first time, Shiro saw Keith in the complete Zora armor. Rather than the traditional blue color scheme, Keith had his dyed red.

The Zora armor was the best swimming armor as it was made to be lightweight and sleek. The metal was thin and mostly for decoration. It was peak Zora design and innovation. It was also Zora tradition for a young woman to sew one for the person she wished to wed.

It was how they found out Ryou was in love with him. From what he remembered, however, was that Keith rejected his brother.

They speculated he was in love with another.

Shiro knew then that Keith was in love with the princess.

Keith swam up to Shiro, their faces only inches apart. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Shiro?”

“K-Keith,” Shiro stammered. _‘Too close!’_

Keith eyed him a moment longer before splashing him with water. “Heh.”

Shiro’s mouth dropped open. Oh, it was on.

Shiro led Keith to the river bank where the water streamed down from the castle moat. The width of the bank was much smaller and it allowed both of them to cross to either side. They could play to their heart's’ content.

Keith jumped into the water, immediately splashing Shiro along with a few fish. Keith swam backward with a grin, taunting him.

Shiro shook his head and then smiled. _‘I’m going to marry this Altean.’_

Looming clouds began to swarm high above them, darkening the clear blue sky within seconds. Shiro could feel the static in the air and his heart dropped. “Keith, we need to get out of here. Now!”

Loud booms echoed and a lightning bolt struck a tree in the woods behind the cave. The electricity in the air cackled more as Shiro reached for Keith’s thin waist and pulled them back to shore. They gasped for air but had no time to rest as Keith’s armor began to hum, a green that glowed like the lightning bolts above. His armor made him into a lightning rod.

The lightning grew closer, striking the shore. Keith's eyes closed as sparks flew toward them, but Shiro was there to shield him from the flames. The sizzle of electricity grew louder and just as they reached the cave, a bolt of lightning struck the entrance. Only seconds from instant death.

“Thanks, S-S-Shiro.” Keith stuttered as his entire body shivered. The wind from the sudden storm had blown out the campfire, leaving the cave freezing cold and Keith was dripping wet.

“Shhh, you need to get out of those wet clothes,” Shiro whispered. He grabbed flint and a fire starter to rekindle the flame. It was quiet except for the sound of Keith’s clothes falling to the ground and the roar of the heavens. He felt Keith’s gaze on his back; his own temperature rose as the seconds ticked by.

Outside, the wind howled like a pack of wolves on a mountain peak, marking their territory. Yet inside, the silence was deafening as the sounds of water droplets dripped from Keith’s skin. He was now stripped down to his boxers. Shiro inched himself closer to Keith so that they now sat across from each other. He sat the traditional Zora way: his legs underneath him with his ankles crossed. Keith sat cross-legged, leaning forward slightly as they watched each other.

Even Shiro could admit it was slightly awkward as the two sat there, Keith shirtless while Shiro was still clad in full royal attire. Except for the fire, the cave was incredibly dark. If only there was something to change the mood. Oh!

Shiro scrambled as he reached for his backpack and carefully pulled out different items from it. There were a lot of herbs, items that Keith had gifted him, things that the two of them needed for their travels until finally, he found what he was searching for. “Aha!”

“What?” Keith asked.

“For you,” Shiro said as he held up the glowing blue flower he had found in the woods behind Kakariko Village. He was surprised that after all this time, it still remained the same. The way it glowed told him it was a special flower and he smiled as Keith reached for it.

* * *

A smile formed on Keith’s lips as he gently touched a petal. “When…?”

“I found it in Kakariko Village,” Shiro said.

“You’ve been to the pond?” Keith asked, his eyes wide. “You’re amazing, Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head. “You’re the amazing one!”

“No, you are,” Keith said without missing a beat.

“Don’t fight me on this,” Shiro warned. “I’ll win.”

Keith scoffed as he held the flower in his hand. Then, his eyes softened. “This flower is rare.”

Shiro watched Keith. He never saw such an expression on his face before. A look of melancholy. “Keith…”

“It’s called a Silent Princess and…it was Princess Allura’s favorite,” he said as he grew quiet. He watched the way the flower glimmered in the darkness. “Thank you, Shiro, this means a lot to me.”

“…You don't understand what you mean to me, Keith,” Shiro whispered after a pause.

Keith’s eyes lifted up; caught off guard. “Huh?”

There was a weight growing on his chest ever since Keith returned to his life. Shiro was dying to release it; at least some of it. His feelings were so heavy as it nagged at him for deca-phoebs.

_'It’s now or never.'_

“Shiro?” Keith asked as he placed the flower down between them.

“Keith, when you first arrived in Zora’s domain I thought you were this great savior who could protect us regardless of what happens…I was young and stupid back then.”

Keith looked more confused than ever, but he continued.

Shiro reached for the flower, holding it between his fingers, his sharp claws a stark contrast to the flower’s brilliance. “That blind trust and belief disappeared when I saw how you followed Princess Allura around, always on edge and...mute. You were so cold and distant compared to when you were alone with my brother.”

At the mention of Ryou, Keith’s demeanor changed completely. His eyes widened slightly and his lips turned into a firm line. He gave Shiro his complete attention and Shiro wasn’t sure if he should feel grateful or afraid.

_‘Am I ready to risk it all?’_

“I remember how you first came to Zora's Domain. The guards spoke disapprovingly of you, a hot-headed new guard who probably thought he was too good for this place. But I knew you were kind,” Shiro recalled fondly with a smile. “You would play with the kids who asked you a million questions every day about Altea and the other lands. They'd ask you why your ears are pointy and why you don't have gills. You would smile kindly and although you were always a man of few words, you would tell them simple answers but complete explanations. I would be lying if I didn't have a crush on you back then.”

Shiro tore his gaze away as Keith watched him. He wanted to break his position, to run away and hide or to sit with his knees tucked against his chest. Now Shiro yearned for some distance, for something to stand physically between them so that he could protect the last of his dignity.

However, Shiro knew better than to run and hide. He kept these feelings in his chest for over a century. A century was a long time to analyze his adoration, envy, and guilt; a single evening wasn’t enough to unpack it all without it being messy.

There’s truly no going back. Everything is laid out in the open.

Keith didn’t say a word as Shiro burned as hot as the fire beside them. He continued: “It all changed when I saw how Ryou looked at you. The love in his eyes...I never saw him look at another that way before.”

Finally, Keith broke his silence. “Shiro, I-”

Yet Shiro shook his head. There was nothing Keith could say that would change his mind. He needed to get his feelings out. He yearned for the closure of his first and only love. Tears came to his eyes, then. “That was when I knew that my love for you was childish in comparison or even wrong. I never told anyone this, but a selfish part of me wished I was the eldest. If I was born first then it would have been me who was your equal. Me and not my brother.”

Tears streamed down Shiro’s face now, falling onto his left arm and knees as he clutched his pants. He shook his head, his vision blurry now. “Keith, the day R-Ryou died, Zora's Domain was never the same. I could never be the same.”

Still, there were many things Shiro just couldn’t bring himself to say.

He couldn’t tell Keith that every day his love for him only grows stronger.

He couldn’t tell him that his heart was broken in two, one half wishing for Keith to look at only him.

For Keith to look at him the way he watched Princess Allura with adoration and respect-with love. While the other half wanted to be a good brother. A brother that wouldn’t go behind his own brother’s back, harboring forbidden feelings for a hundred years. Keith was the only Altean to ever break Ryou’s heart.

Now, Shiro wanted to break his heart before Keith could have the chance. “Keith-”

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love y-_

“You are the light,” Shiro whispered, feeling as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest, the blood on his own hands. _‘You are my light.’_

Shiro watched as Keith looked away. He couldn’t understand the emotions through those expressive eyes of his. He couldn’t see into the window of Keith’s soul.

“Now, it's my turn to protect you, Keith.”  Shiro smiled sadly as he handed the Silent Princess back to him. “In…every way that I can, if you don’t mind.”

Only seconds passed but for Shiro, it felt like years.

Keith opened and closed his mouth as if finding the right words to say. Now he looked at Shiro's head on, his eyes shining. “I…want to protect you too, Shiro.”

Finally, the weight on Shiro’s chest lifted and he nearly collapsed from relief. A smile spread across his face as he felt his heartbeat return to normal. He wasn’t sure if Keith understood that it was practically a confession of his love, but he was too relieved to address it. “…So, where to next, Champion?”

Keith reached for his Sheikah Slate and turned on the map. “I’m going to travel to Kakariko to deliver the honey and speak with Lady Colleen.”

“And me…?” Shiro asked, sad that he won’t be able to taste Koko’s food. A part of him wondered if Keith was trying to put distance between them now. _‘Did I ruin everything?’_

Keith smiled slightly. “You’re going to rest some more because it’s a long journey to Hateno Village.”

“Hateno?” Shiro asked, perking up. His smile widened more than Keith’s. He heard tales of Hateno from travelers. Most people would turn away since it was a small farming village completely untouched by Calamity Zarkon and the Guardians that were stuck in their slow-pace ways. He never thought he would see it with his own eyes as it was south of Mount Lanaryu and even that felt far. “Why, though?”

“We need to see if we can get you a new arm.”

 

* * *

 


	6. time to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the Goddess Fala can save Shiro now.

That night, Shiro had the best sleep he’s had for a long time. Although he didn’t outright confess to Keith, he felt as though he wouldn’t have to worry about Keith hating him. He never expected his feelings to be reciprocated and he wasn’t going to start now.

It was freeing, actually.

Shiro could finally move on.

Not that he actually wanted to, though.

When he woke up the next morning, the shrine behind him was lit up a brilliant blue; Keith had completed the trial inside at some point while he slept. Now the sky was clear and the birds chirped all around him. The ground had soaked up all the water, some parts still muddy from the heavy rain the night before.

Although the day was beautiful, Shiro couldn’t help but feel sad when he noticed the empty cot next to him. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t alone; White was sleeping in the cave with him, a bunch of new apple cores on the cave floor.

Usually, Keith preferred not to teleport long distances and the distance back to Kakariko could still translate into a time difference. It could be hours or even a couple of days before Keith returned, especially if he got caught in a quest or an adorable girl’s cooking.

In the meantime, Shiro decided to make the cave a little homier. Keith did say they would be traveling straight to Hateno, but since Shiro was left alone, it was his rules now.

The day passed slowly as Shiro ventured into the woods to scavenge for ingredients. He found lots of bird eggs inside the nests of trees, apples, and a lot of mushrooms. There were also fish in the river and when he returned, he and White had a feast. It was a bit lonely without Keith and his mind kept wandering to what he was doing.

It was late at night when Keith finally returned, materializing from the same blue aura as the Noya Neha Shrine inside the cave. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from embracing Keith the moment he flashed a grin at him.

They spoke over dinner as Shiro showed the fruits of his labor. He used some of the honey that Keith brought back with him to make a glazed seafood dish. The fish was slightly salty but the honey brought a sweetness that made the fish melt in his mouth. Usually, Shiro burnt anything he cooked, but he luckily had enough practice to perfect it while Keith was gone.

Keith didn’t say much about his visit to Kakariko except that Koko really missed them, especially Shiro. He was able to expertly recreate the dish. It was quite simple really as it was just courser bee honey and apples. Still, Shiro could feel the happiness radiating off of Keith as he asked Shiro to take a bite.

Things are fine like this.

The trip to Hateno was faster than their trip to the Central Altea somehow. They made fewer stops and didn’t sightsee as much. Most of the path was the same so it made sense. The two only stopped for breaks to snack on seafood and mushroom rice balls and allow White to rest. He suggested going to a stable to register a new horse, but Keith just shook his head.

Before he knew it, the two were heading toward Hateno Fort, the last defense to keep Calamity Zarkon out. It was a Guardian Graveyard. Tens of decayed Guardians littered the land before the fort, but Keith told him not to let his guard down. Some of the stationery Guardians were still alive and there was still the threat of other monsters too.

As Keith had already gone through Hateno Village, he knew the right paths to take and who to avoid. He expertly sneaked passed large Moblins and enemies disguised as travelers waiting to ambush them.

Once they passed through thick woods, White slowed down and they entered a small village atop a hill.

It was like an Altean version of Zora’s Domain.

The villagers there were unaware of the monstrosity outside of their neighborhood. They farmed, content in the fact they were untouched by the Calamity Zarkon’s reign. Still, Shiro couldn’t blame them as it was the same way back home.

Home.

Oh, how he missed home. He missed his father, King Blaytz. He wondered how they were faring without him. Eventually, he would have to return to his princely duties and his wonderful adventure with Keith would come to an end.

An end that he wished would never come.

Everyone in Hateno moved at a slow, casual pace and it reminded him a lot of Kakariko Village. At the top of the hill behind the village was a laboratory. The children there spoke of a young girl and Shiro couldn’t help it as he imagined a girl like Koko.

Instead, Shiro got a huge shock after the two rode White up the long winding path.

“Pidge? Matt?” Shiro gasped when he came face to face with Lady Colleen’s daughter and son. They had the same dirty blonde hair as their mother while most of the Sheikah tribe had white hair. They were of a newer generation as many of the tribe were elders. Pidge had long straight hair while Matt wore his in a long ponytail. He was too shocked to notice anything odd.

“Shiro!” The two shouted in unison as they jumped onto Shiro, nearly knocking him down. They laughed as the three of them embraced. “It’s been years!”

“I didn’t know you two moved to Hateno Village. I thought you were in Akkala with Sam,” Shiro started and then paused as he finally got a good look at the two. “Wait, Pidge, why do you look younger? Matt, why do you look older?”

Pidge grinned slightly as the sibling duo tried to avoid eye contact with the newcomers. She was young, that’s for sure, but Pidge was supposed to be a teenager, not a five-year-old girl. The last time he saw her she was around ten years old so it took him a second to remember that she aged differently.  “We had a bit of an...experiment gone wrong.”

“Pidge turned herself younger and she had me try the antidote but I aged instead,” Matt stated. He was in his early twenties, but he looked a few years older-closer to thirty. “We’re still the same mentally, thankfully.”

“We would die if I had the mental capacity of a little girl,” Pidge said with horror at the thought. “A scientific nightmare.”

“Guys, let’s get back to the point,” Keith said, interrupting them.

It was the first time Shiro heard Keith rush someone.

“Right.” Matt looked between the two of them and Pidge grinned as a lightbulb seemed to light up in their heads. Shiro was worried now. “Would you two like something to drink, first?”

Keith was ready to snap. “Matt-”

“So why did the two of you come all the way here…” Pidge looked outside through the window where White stood, waiting. “Why didn’t you teleport?”

“I can’t teleport with anyone,” Keith answered.

Pidge hummed as she grabbed a book and a pen. “Need to see if I can adjust that.”

“So,” Shiro looked between all of them. Pidge was busy writing down notes while Matt just looked between the two of them and Keith seemed a bit peeved about something. “Uh…”

However, Shiro didn’t know what about.

“Wait, Shiro, what happened to your arm?” Matt asked suddenly as he noticed the lack of a right forearm.

“It burnt to a crisp,” Shiro said offhandedly.

Pidge gazed at Shiro with horror in her green eyes. Her eyes filled with sadness as the gears in her head turned. “…Even I can’t fix that, Shiro.”

“Neither can I,” Matt said in agreement.

The siblings looked at each other. “Dad can, though.”

Keith frowned and gestured for them to continue. “But?”

Matt sighed. “But it would be best to stay here for a few weeks first so we can make sure he’s in Akkala. He travels a lot for Ancient Sheikah research and sometimes doesn’t come home for months. Plus, we would need to run tests and stuff to see if we can salvage Shiro’s nerves. It would take a lot of time and energy to build a new arm and we’ll need an impossible amount of Guardian parts.”

Keith immediately began to dig through his backpack, pulling out all the Guardian parts he saved. When he finished there was a pile of gears and bolts on top of the table in the center of the lab.

“That’s a start,” Pidge said sounding a bit impressed. She looked at Keith. “Have you visited Akkala yet?”

Keith shook his head. “I need to go to Goron City first.”

“Which means…” Pidge trailed off.

All three of them looked at Shiro and Shiro knew what it meant. “Which means I have to stay here,” he finished.

Keith turned to Shiro, his eyebrows furrowed. The two were standing so close, their arms only inches apart, but Keith closed the gap as he gripped Shiro’s shoulders. “I have to go immediately.”

It was all going so fast. They just got there and, yet, Keith would have to leave again.

But, Shiro knew it was the logical thing to do. There were still three more Divine Beasts under Calamity Zarkon’s control. Goron City was the only impossible location for him. It rested right below Death Mountain, the active volcano constantly creating earthquakes and spewing lava rocks. The land to the northeast was full of fire monsters that could burn or melt him, too.

Within weeks, they could continue their journey and backpack through Akkala just like they did to Kakariko. And here he would be surrounded by his friends in one of the safest places in all of Altea. As a prince, he should understand what it means to commit to one's duties. If it were him, he would go without hesitating. All of their lives were in danger and Keith was the only one with the ability to return the Beasts back to normal.

Shiro would be protected and could recuperate while Pidge and Matt research on creating him a new arm. He understood that at least.

Yet Shiro couldn’t help but want to tell Keith not to go.

“Go, Keith,” Shiro said after a long pause. He smiled at him as Keith’s features softened. Keith pulled him into a hug and Shiro closed his eyes as he resisted the urge to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. “Go save the world.”

After their embrace, Keith waved to the sibling duo and walked out. They all followed him and watched as he pulled himself up onto White and led him to Shiro, allowing him to say goodbye.

Shiro brushed White’s mane back, leaning his forehead against his. He smiled sadly as he glanced at Keith. “Take care of him, okay?”

Keith nodded.

Shiro didn’t want to lose White too.

“I’ll come back for you, Shiro,” said Keith as he turned White back to the path. “I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Shiro said.

All three of them watched as Keith and White trotted down the hill. Shiro’s eyes lingered after his figure disappeared. He was the last one to enter the lab.

“So,” Pidge started, a stack of papers in her arms, “you like Keith, huh?”

Shiro groaned.

Matt looked at his sister with a slight grin as he shoved all of the Guardian materials into a knapsack. “Pidge, you should know that Shiro always did.”

“Always?” Pidge asked with a grin of her own, her eyes full of mirth.

Shiro groaned louder. “You two need to stop.”

They grinned in unison, sharing a look that showed they haven’t even started.

“Goddess, save me.” It was going to be a long wait all right.

 

* * *

 


	7. a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Shiro spends some time alone.  
> Finally, the last chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoy!

For the first few days, Shiro lived inside the laboratory with the Holts, but soon he found out it would be beneficial for him to stay at the village’s inn or find his own place. The two of them were unbearable. Pidge liked to keep everything messy, a mess that consumed everything and, he was sure, contained a black hole. She deemed it an “organized” mess but Shiro and Matt knew it was a lie since she kept asking them for stuff. Matt, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was clearly the one that tried to keep things tidy, but if the two stayed heated for too long, they would argue like any siblings would.

Shiro laughed for the first day as he witnessed their sibling rivalry. It reminded him of him and Ryou, but their relationship wasn’t as loud. He respected his brother a lot, but the age gap made him more of a father figure since their actual father was often too busy managing the Domain.

Seeing the two like that also reminded him of when they were younger. Despite being the Zora Prince, the two treated him like anyone else and he appreciated it. He saw them as the younger brother and sister he never had.

Reminiscing about the past was fun, but staying in the same place as they gave him practically no freedom to roam about and explore. He found himself getting in their way or touching things he wasn’t supposed to.

One thing he did enjoy was cooking for them, surprisingly. The two recalled the times when he tried to recreate Zora delicacies years ago. At first, they were apprehensive about his “new” cooking skills. If apprehensive meant they turned green in the face with just the idea of him looking at a cooking pot.

The looks on their faces when they found out his food was actually good now was priceless.

Rather than stay with them at the top of the hill, Shiro decided to explore the rest of the Village. There was a good amount of children, middle-age, and elders there. They grew their own rice, apples, and eggs. Just like most villages, there was a general store and a clothing store, but this one had a dye shop. It must have been how Keith dyed his Zora Armor red.

Shiro was curious when he heard the sound of hammering from afar and investigated. At the front of the village was a shrine that shone a bright blue. It stood near new model homes and in the back, an old house across a bridge.

As Shiro approached, he heard the sounds of hammering grow louder as well as the sound of men grunting. The home was definitely old as it resembled the other homes in the village, but with more room and a larger property. A large oak tree stood on the left side of the house, which was the first thing he noticed. At the bottom of the tree was a burning fire that heated up a cooking pot. The house itself was a cream color with a red roof, the bottom of the walls showed exposed brick that gave it character. It even had a tall chimney that sprouted from the top. It had one large window at the front and two small ones.

Above the nonexistent door was a wooden awning covered in ivy that spread onto the house. A young man to the left side of the house hammered away as Shiro walked around him. He saw another man who looked much older with a bowl haircut and a bushy mustache was doing the same thing.

First, he walked through the entrance and it was completely empty except for a single weapon stand on top of the wall. Stairs led to a small second floor where the bedroom must be, a single window allowing light into the bedroom. A wooden decoration hung from the ceiling by four ropes and Shiro was curious about what it would be for. He definitely imagined ivy growing through the wood like it did on the awning in the front.

Outside, a grassy slope led to the side of the house, stone ingrained like steps. Shiro gazed at the view. A small structure stood to the right, probably for two horses as it was a perfect size. Their bodies would be safe from the rain as it had a roof on the top. Behind it was a small pond and another oak tree.

Shiro walked to that side of the house and realized that in the back was a beautiful apple tree carrying the most apples he had ever seen on a single tree before.

This was the perfect place.

Shiro didn’t want to bother the men on the left as he walked some more and found a third man behind the house beside the apple tree. All three of them wore the same blue shirt, but the third man was much thinner as he gazed at the rundown home.

“And here…” The man trailed off, lost in thought. He had a bald spot on top of his head and wore a pink headband around his head that matched his pants. The color of his shirt was a puffy animal print that was unique. He also carried a large book in his hands instead of a hammer like the other two.

“Excuse me, sir?” Shiro asked.

The man smiled. “Mornin’~! Need something from me? It’s rare to see a Zora in these parts although you do look slightly different…”

“What are you doing?”

“In case it’s not obvious, I’m demolishing a vacant house. Times are rough. Not a lot of buyers, y’know?” He asked and Shiro nodded. “So the villagers decided it was best just to tear it down.”

Shiro’s eyes brightened up. Besides the laboratory and the inn, there was no other real estate. This was the perfect opportunity for him to find a place to stay until Keith returned. It had so much potential and it would be a shame for it to go to waste. “I can buy it!”

“Hudson! Karson! Stop what you’re doing!”

The man named Hudson turned to them, his bowl cut more of a hat than hair. “You got it, Bolson!”

The three men began to walk toward the large tree with a cooking pot and as Shiro followed them, he noticed iron sledgehammers that leaned against the walls. Each of them sat under the cover of the tree. Shiro walked up to Bolson and the Altean smiled. “I will need thirty bundles of wood and three thousand rupees. The asking price is a lot higher, but for you, I will make an exception. When you are able to hand them over, please come to visit me.”

Shiro nodded. Keith had left him some a couple hundred rupees for food, but he would need to get the rest himself.

Shiro spent the rest of his afternoon chopping down trees in the forests outside of the village. His jewelry caused a problem as it would hit against him when he struck the trunks with his woodcutter’s axe so he left it with the Holts. Before sundown, Shiro returned to Bolson who was about to head out.

“Hi~. Are you ready to deliver thirty wood bundles?”

Shiro carried the last of the bundles, having tied the wood himself. The others were against the bottom of the tree. “Here you go. Tomorrow I’ll hand over the three thousand rupees.”

Bolson smiled. “Take your time, hun.”

The next day, Shiro left the laboratory bright and early. Pidge was still sleeping as she had pulled an all-nighter until the early rays of dawn. Matt was more disciplined; already hard at work.

Shiro went scavenging and found a small farm full of hateno cows. The owner asked him if he was good with a bow and Shiro nodded. Shooting arrows was a skill he learned from a young age and his ability rivaled Keith’s. However, since Shiro was one handed now all he could do was throw spears at them, catching a couple each time. The man exchanged rupees for every deer he could hunt in the forest behind the man’s home. Without a predator, the deer population was too large and were eating all of the village’s crops at night.

After that, Shiro sold a bunch of knickknacks he didn’t really need such as ores, extra wood bundles, and dishes he made; some good and some inedible. It was already afternoon when he returned to the construction company with the three thousand rupees. “Here you go,” said Shiro.

“Thank you, we will get started right away!”

For every hundred rupees after that, Shiro was able to add improvements to the exterior and interior of the home and property. He was able to get them to grow flowers and then trees. He was so focused that he forgot to ask them to make a bed. He paid an extra hundred rupees for a larger bed than a standard one. The bed they installed was twice the size and he couldn’t help but think it was the perfect size for him and Keith.

Next, they installed simple light features, three weapon, bow, and shield mounts that were absolutely perfect for Keith’s most prized objects. Shiro was even able to pay for a name sign at the front of the home. He asked for them to write Shiro and Keith’s home and Bolson just smiled knowingly when he mentioned it.

“Keith, huh?” Bolson asked, a twinkle in his eyes. “The Altean Champion?”

Shiro began to sweat. “Y-Yes.”

Bolson whistled. “He tried to buy this house, but he was too busy to stop and make the effort. I’m glad that he has you.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said and he meant it.

For the last payment, Bolson and company went all out on the house. They completely furnished it from top to bottom. When he walked inside for the first time after they finished, he was blown away. More lights hung from the ceiling and wood structure. There were bookshelves and dressers against the walls as well as a beautiful dining table with four chairs at the center. There was even storage below the stairs and a drying rope for fish. The upstairs was just as amazing. There were picture frames and wall shelves as well as a new desk and chair. The bed was just as big as he remembered but they seemed to have extended the floor more to accommodate two bedside tables, each with its own flower vase. One had a yellow daffodil while the other was empty and Shiro knew the perfect flower to put inside.

It was absolutely breathtaking and besides the Noya Neha Shrine cave, it was his first real home outside Zora’s Domain.

If only Keith was here…

After three months, all of the renovations were completed. The flowers gave a pop of color to the yard and the trees provided beautiful shade and oxygen. Bolson and company finally left to go home and Shiro felt alone for the first time since he left the cave. He had already packed his few possessions and it was time for him to move into his new home.

Outside, Shiro sat underneath the tree cover, a delicious aroma wafting from the cooking pot as he made a creamy seafood soup using the fish from the pond below his home, some herbs, rock salt, and the freshest milk in all of Altea. He took out two sets of utensils out of habit and sighed. The sun was starting to set over the horizon in the west and with his elevated position, the view was beautiful. “I wish you were here, Keith…”

“Shiro,” a voice said.

_‘Great now I hear him in my thoughts.’_

“Shiro,” the voice repeated from behind him.

In annoyance, Shiro turned his head, his eyes widening as he met Keith’s amethyst ones. “Keith…”

Keith looked over his shoulder, admiring the soup inside the pot as well as all the tableware. “This smells amazing, how did you know I was coming? I thought I told Pidge it’d be a surprise.”

He immediately stood, his mouth opened slightly. There were so many questions running through his mind. _‘How was Goron City? Did he try the hot springs there?_ Shiro gulped. _Did he miss me?’_

“Shiro?” Keith asked, concern laced into his voice.

_‘Was he real?’_

Shiro closed the gap between them. He needed to feel Keith ensure it wasn’t all a dream. As his hands clutched the cloth on Keith’s back, he finally allowed himself to breathe. “Welcome back, Keith.”

For a second, Shiro was worried he pushed his boundaries too far. Yet as he doubted himself, Keith pulled back, his eyes searching for something on Shiro’s face. He must have found it as his alluring eyes softened. “It’s good to be back, Shiro.”

For the first time in months, Shiro found himself laughing. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Keith rested his right hand against Shiro’s cheek, his eyes still watching him with such softness that Shiro had to will himself not to faint on the spot. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

Shiro smiled. “A few months is nothing.”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t mean that.”

That made Shiro pause. “What do you mean then…?”

He laughed. “You can’t be that oblivious, Shiro.”

Shiro blinked, taken aback. “Oblivious, about what?”

Keith leaned in closer, his hand still cupping Shiro’s cheek. “Isn’t it obvious, Shiro? I’m in love with you too.”

For years, Shiro fantasized about being with Keith. About being his friend instead of their brotherly relationship. He dreamed about replacing his brother just to close any gap between them.

However, not once did he imagine that Keith would be the one to close the gap first.

Shiro closed his eyes as Keith pressed his lips against his, relishing in how warm they were in contrast to his. How soft they were, softer than he ever could have dreamed.

When they parted, he took the first step and pulled Keith in for a passionate kiss. Shiro pushed his hands into Keith’s hair, careful as to not scratch him on accident. He felt Keith strain to stand taller, to reach him better. He felt the tiny Altean push his lean body against his, to feel him as much as possible.

Keith pushed against him so much that they fell onto the ground with Keith laying on top of him. They looked at each other, their hair disheveled and their faces red, and they laughed so loudly that their stomachs hurt and birds flew out of the trees.

Keith rolled onto his back, away from the cooking pot, and the two gazed at the sky above them. The colors changed, tinting the blue sky in pink, red, and orange light. They lingered even as the first stars began to appear and the moon rose to shower them with its light.

They just laid there, not speaking a word, but their fingers intertwined and so did their hearts.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

“I’m home, Shiro,” Keith finally whispered as the crickets seemed to come alive and the fireflies light blinked around them.

Shiro chuckled as he gazed lovingly at him. “Anywhere you go is my home, Keith. My home lies within you.”

And it truly was home from that moment on.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally supposed to be all Keith's POV and would follow from the beginning where he wakes up in the Shrine of Ressurection, but because of time restraints, I changed it to be more Sheith focused! I'm sure that's not a problem though ehe.  
> I wrote 12,000 words of Keith's story and only got as far as leaving the Great Plateau so him meeting Shiro wouldn't have happened until the 20,000 mark!  
> Either way, thank you so much for reading until the end and I would love to keep their story going if there's enough hype for it. I have a lot more planned for these two!


End file.
